pokemon_fangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Treasures
Introduction A MMORPG Pokémon game, which is the flagship project for the JEPE engine. Other considerations have been python/pygame, Sphere and Pokémon Online. It is still in the early stages of development, but there are future goals of it becoming an engine, and having support for online play. For the latest info, visit the JEPE site, or ask someone. Website: http://ptreasures.net Wiki: http://wikidex.ptreasures.net/ The latest screenshot. Current Status The game currently smoothly changes maps, but the player cannot go indoors. Players can walk around and interact with grass but not yet with NPCs or signposts. Release Schedule and Features Current Version: 0.01b * Version 1.0 - Single player mode, one region * Version 1.5 - Global Trade system (for all games using JEPE) * Version 2.0 - Full MMO (see all other players online, interact, battle, team up). Pokémon Treasures will contain two new regions, Taion and later Hohpo. There will be roughly 111 new pokémon, a grand total of 18 gym leaders, plus all new berries and items. The Navigear function will serve as a Start menu, containing the PokéDex, your current team, your trainer card, and world map. More options (such as radio and TV) will become available as the player progresses. There are two teams to thwart or help, evil machines and warrior knights to fight, 5 legendary cats and 3 other, more powerful legendary pokémon to capture. New HMs and TMs, weather moves usable outside of battle, 4 times of day, new music and sprites, and everything that makes a pokémon game good. Sound sample * Pokémon Treasures Theme arranged by BonzaiRob (Midi format, 1 minute 13 seconds, 32KB) * Ice Cavern composed by BonzaiRob (Ogg Vorbis format, 3 minutes 10 seconds, 1.8MB) * Legato's theme composed by BonzaiRob (mp3 format, 1 minute 22 seconds, 1.3MB) History Pokémon Treasures was one of the earliest started fangames, begun on Halloween 2003. Founded by eight Serebii.net Forums members, Shadolf, Cuddles, Buffy Boy, V Faction, Fossil Kabutops, Ket Shi, Kyogroudon and systematic. These original 8 founders found out about the planned Pokemon Online engine along with the rest of the fansprites forum at Serebii.net. Suddenly there was a massive boom of fangames created in the forums, at least 30 fangames started, most cancelled within the month. Only two of them still remain, Pokémon Treasures and Pokémon Cyare. This thread reached over 100 pages in a week before Shadolf created a new thread, which reached over 60 in two days. These threads brought in many members, such as the first mod outside the original 8, Sneasel. Then late November, or early December, mattgcn, a recent finder of the thread, created an EZboard for the game, at this location. No one is exactly sure when it was created since the May 31, 2005 crack of the forums deleted all the posts. These forums brought in mostly members that later left, except for Fluo, whose project, Project Pokémon Creation is the source of the new types, Crystal, Light and Wind, as well as a few Pokémon and attacks. The place ran well for around a month, until the staff grew restless of Matt's sudden authority over a game he's barely done anything for, and they switched to new forums, the forums used today. When Matt joined the new ones, he was left without powers and had to eventually regain them. All the while, they were running on two sites, on Freewebs for general information, and the still running Geocities site found here. At the point of the new forums, Jason helped make a simple site found on the host Rarebeast. They then got Fluo to help with web design, and eventually FMY, the current and amazing webmaster, who has created the site on all the hosts from Pokemon Factory/Eugamers to the current payed host servage Many staff members have left or become inactive, most notably the founder, Shadolf. The remaining staff, after violence from BonzaiRob, have been working hard to keep the project running, but there have been some changes to plot, pokémon, and other details. This is partly necessity (Shadolf didn't give information freely) and partly because they can (won't making it snow in the overworld be cool?). While there has been a low point for activity recently, things are starting to pick up now that the game itself is being programmed. BonzaiRob got fed up and started kicking arse, which prompted the hiring of mapper mls, and so much more progress has been made. Currently Active Staff * Project Lead: Mattgcn * Storyline - BuffyBoy, Cuddles, Mattgcn, BonzaiRob * Spriting - Cuddles, REMY, Fossil Kabutops * Mapping - MLS, BonzaiRob * Berries - REMY * Music - BonzaiRob * Website and Wiki Maintenance - FMY, BonzaiRob, Mattgcn Category:Programmed Games Category:JEPE Games